1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to mounting apparatuses, especially, to a mounting apparatus for a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards are widely to connect to computer network cards, monitor cards, sound cards or other peripheral devices. The conventional method for mounting PCI cards usually involves screws and screwdrivers in a tedious endeavor often resulting in lost screws. A screw falling on the printed circuit board (PCB) while the computer is on can result in damage to the PCB.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.